1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest, and more particularly to an adjustable armrest adjustable up and down and adjustable forwardly and rearwardly relative to chairs or objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical armrests have been developed and provided to solidly attach to the chairs or the like for supporting the arms of the users. The arm rests may be moved up and down together with the chairs when the chairs are moved or adjusted up and down relative to a supporting base, but may not be adjusted up and down relative to the chairs.
The other typical arm rests comprise an adjustable structure for moving or adjusting up and down relative to the chairs, in order to support the arms of the users at different heights or elevations. However, the typical arm rests may only be adjusted up and down relative to the chairs, but may not be adjusted forwardly or rearwardly relative to the chairs to different forward or rearward positions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable armrests.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable armrest, which is adjustable up and down and adjustable forwardly and rearwardly relative to the chairs or objects.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an adjustable arm rest comprising a housing including an upper portion, a plate secured to the upper portion of the housing with at least one fastener, and including at least one catch extended therefrom, a casing slidably disposed on the upper portion of the housing, and including at least one channels formed therein, to slidably receive the fastener, and to guide the casing to slide relative to the housing and the plate, a board slidably disposed in the casing, and disposed above the plate, and including a bottom portion having a plurality of recesses formed therein, to selectively receive the catch of the plate, and to selectively or adjustably position the board and the casing to the plate and the housing, and means for forcing the board away from the plate, to selectively disengage the catch of the plate from the recesses of the board, and to allow the board and the casing to move and adjust forwardly and rearwardly relative to the plate and the casing when the catch of the plate is disengaged from the recesses of the board.
The casing includes at least one pin extended therefrom, the board includes at least one hole formed therein to slidably receive the pin of the casing, and to guide the board to move up and down and toward and away from the plate and the casing.
One or more springs may further be provided and engaged with the board, to bias the board toward the plate, and to force and engage the catch of the plate into either of the recesses of the board.
The forcing means includes at least one bulge extended from the board, and a follower slidably received between the board and the plate, the follower includes at least one swelling extended therefrom, for engaging with the bulge of the board, to force the board away from the plate when the follower is forced to move relative to the board.
The board includes a groove formed therein to slidably receive the follower. One or more springs may further be provided and coupled between the follower and the casing, to bias and disengage the swelling of the follower away from the bulge of the board.
The forcing means includes a lever having a middle portion pivotally secured to the casing, and having a first end engageable with the follower to move the follower relative to the board and the plate and the casing, and having a second end to be actuated to rotate the lever and to force the first end of the lever to engage with the follower. The casing includes an opening formed therein to receive the second end of the lever.
A post may further be provided for attaching to an object, the housing includes a chamber formed therein to slidably receive the post, to allow the housing to be moved up and down relative to the post to different elevations.
A latch may further be provided and attached to the housing, to selectively engage with the post, and to position the housing to the post at selected positions. The post includes a plurality of notches formed therein, the latch includes a bar extended therefrom and engageable with either of the notches of the post, to position the housing to the post at the selected positions.
The housing includes a plurality of orifices to selectively and slidably receive the latch, the bar of the latch includes a passage formed therein to slidably receive the post, and to allow the bar and the housing to be moved up and down relative to the post.